The Lion King: Simba's Grand Adventure
by seniorcopycat
Summary: After a long period of struggling peace has finally returned to the Pride Lands until a couple of old foes gain their own baboon Shaman and with his help Scar brought back from the dead and Simba is turned back into a cub but is granted a mysterious power in the process. Together with his friends and family Simba must once again bring order to the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lion King: Simba's Grand Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

It had been years since Scar was overthrown by Simba and only six months since Zira died and the Outsiders and Pridelanders became one and already old wounds were beginning to heal. At long last the darkness had passed the light was finally shining in. The royal family responsible for this change were all enjoying the new peace and harmony granted to their home. But little do they know, a dark event was about to take place which will shake the very foundations of creation and the Pride Lands itself.

Lightning flashed in the night as dark thunderhead clouds quickly filled the starry sky. Every time a lightning bolt flashed a loud thunderous boom was heard afterwards.

On the edge of the Pride Lands and the former Outlands, three familiar Hyena's wandered the empty landscape looking completely lost. Their names were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, former members of the Hyena Clan and not only did they look lost they also looked exhausted and hungry.

"Ugh, is there no _end_ to this wasteland?" Banzai complained. "Shenzi, where the heck are we going anyway?"

"Oh shut up already! We'll know it when we get there." Shenzi told them sternly.

"Yeah, _that's_ informative!" Banzai said sarcastically which earned him a smack delivered by Shenzi.

"I said shut it!" she snapped, Ed giggled crazily at this. "You too, Ed!"

"Hey, don't blame him, we're all starving here!" Banzai pointed out. "No thanks to you!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault that we ran out of food and those stupid, mangy lions drove us out!" Shenzi shouted.

"Well it's not _our_ fault either!" Banzai countered.

"Your right, it's that little fleabag Simba's fault!" Shenzi growled, Ed nodded in agreement. "Oh what I wouldn't give to get my jaws around his wretched throat!"

"Yeah? Well join the club!" Banzai stated. "Only problem is that little fleabag ain't so _little_ anymore! Plus he's the stinkin king!?"

"Must you remind me _every time_ I mention it!?" Shenzi snapped again, Ed started giggling again, which only further angered the two.

"SHUT UP, ED!" They cried.

"You three look like you could use a little help."

The trio yelped when they heard the mysterious voice, they looked around and saw nothing but fog and rocks.

"Hey! What's the big idea? Who's there?" Shenzi called out.

"Yeah, why don't you show yourself!" Banzai shouted.

They turn around and all screamed with fear when they saw a scary looking, scar faced, red eyed Bonobo standing right behind them.

"W-Who are you?" Shenzi stuttered.

"I am Adui and I request the help of you three." The chimpanzee simply said.

While Banzai and Ed shook in fear, Shenzi stood her ground and approached the strange chimp.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on their buddy, what makes you think we're gonna listen to _you_?" Shenzi questioned.

"Yeah, we've already had our fill of scared weirdo's so we're certainly not gonna help _you_!" Banzai added. "Ain't that right, Ed?" Ed laughed manically in response.

Adui a glared at the three laughing Hyena's threateningly.

"I don't think you three quite realize whom you're _dealing with_." Audi told them before his red eyes started to glow. Then much to the Hyena's surprise they found themselves floating into the air, they waved their paws back in forth, panicking before they are all suddenly tossed hard into a stone wall. They groan in pain as Adui stood over them threateningly.

"How… how did you _do_ that?" Shenzi inquired, shaken.

"Like the king's Shaman Rafiki I too am tapped into the mystical plane, only unlike that meddlesome monkey I am not afraid to tap into its _darker_ and more _powerful_ side." Adui explained as he held up his hand, then red mystical energy began to flow through it. "Any _other_ questions?"

Banzai and Ed look at each other and exchanged looks of fear before turning to Adui with nervous smiles on their faces.

"W-When do we start?" Banzai asked timidly, Ed nodded in agreement.

Shenzi just scoffed. "I'm still not sold, the way I see it you got banished here to, so what makes you think us working with _you_ is gonna change anything, fool?" Shenzi demanded.

"I see, then you must think it foolish to exact revenge on the one who sent us all here; _Simba_." Adui said, as he spat out Simba's name with a hiss of absolute anger and fury.

Shenzi's eyes widen. "What? Hold on, you actually _know_ a way?" she asked.

"Indeed." Adui nodded. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

Shenzi thought for a little bit then started to smile evilly.

"Yeah, ok, I'm in." she confirmed. "So what exactly do you have in mind, monkey boy?"

Adui growled at that last part which made her whimper a bit.

"I mean… what's the plan… boss?" Shenzi asked again, only more fearfully. Adui just smiled evilly and chuckle.

As these four exiled villains meet for the first time a plan of vengeance began to become set in motion. What will be the result of this devastating union? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, in the land of the Pridelands, all the animals that lived there were enjoying the peace and prosperity that was granted to them. In a grassy field, a lone Giselle was enjoying a nice bite of freshly grown grass, not knowing that something or someone was stalking it nearby. A low growl came from the tall grasses before something leapt from the grass and pounced on the gazelle.

Pretty soon after the gazelle had stopped struggling and died two more lions came out from behind the tall grass; Simba and Kovu, father and mate of the Princess of the Pridelands respectively and it was the aforementioned Princess, Kiara, who struck down this animal by herself.

Kovu chuckled. "Not bad Kiara, your getting pretty good at hunting these days."

Kiara turned and smiled to her mate. "Thanks. I had a good teacher." Kovu returned her smile.

"Well done Kiara, I'm real proud of you." Simba told his daughter. "Your now just as good a hunter as your mother is… maybe even better."

"I heard that."

Everyone turned and saw Nala approaching them.

"Oh, Nala!" Simba said, surprised, not knowing that she was coming and had heard what he said until just now. "I was just uh… you know uh…"

"Don't worry Simba, I too believe my daughter has indeed surpassed me, and at such an early age as well." Nala said, smiling proudly.

Kiara nodded. "Thank you Mother."

"Your highness!"

The hornbill known as Zazu swooped down and flew in front of the royal family.

"Hey, Zazu, what's up?" Simba asked, friendly.

"Just the morning reports, as usual." Zazu informed them. "Shall I?"

Simba nodded "Go for it."

"Yes, now let's see…" Zazu began to say. "Well first off the Hippos haven outrageously irritated lately, probably due to the supposed 'lack of water' but I told them. I told them and I told them that if they just stopped splashing and _wasting_ water around they would have _more_ water. But do they listen? No!"

After only a minute of listening to Zazu go on and on, Simba and the rest of his family had already started to become bored.

"Hey. Watch this." Simba whispered to them. "Hey Zazu? Do you think you can turn around?"

"Of course!" Zazu said with a nod, before continuing to go over the morning reports. "Anyways, the cheetahs' were also having a race earlier this morning and one of them complained that the other _cheated_ for crying out loud!"

Simba turned to the others and nodded. They all began to sneak off while Zazu went on and on. When they were far enough away they all started laughing.

"Not bad!" Kovu admitted to Simba.

"Thank you," Simba said, gratefully. "Boy… I don't know _how_ my father put up with those morning reports every day…"

"I don't know how you can stand to _listen_ to them." Kiara pointed out.

"I don't know, see every now and then I sneak off to get a drink then come back before Zazu even notices." Simba explained. "It's risk, but worth it."

"Aren't you _ever_ going to grow up?" Nala asked, with an amused smile on her face. Simba just shrugged.

"So how long do you think it'll be till he realizes we're gone?" Kiara inquired.

"A half hour, give or take." Simba replied. "Leaves us plenty of time to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet."

"I can _defiantly_ live with that." Nala agreed. The three of them all gaze out to the horizon and watch all the different animals in the Savannah frolic, eat and living together in harmony.

"Wow…" Kiara said, breathless.

"Yeah, makes everything we've been through worth it." Kovu stated.

"Yeah, it does." Simba added. "The question is… what now?"

"I don't know… but I have a feeling it we'll know sooner or later." Nala told him, the others smile in agreement.

"Sire! Sire!"

Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu all turn and watch as Zazu flew over toward and around till he began flying in front of them, with a panicked look on his face.

"Zazu, what's wrong?" Simba questioned.

"Hyenas, sire! Hyenas! They're back! In the Pride Lands!" Zazu exclaimed. "By the way I did not appreciate being tricked and left talking to myself all along, thank you very much!"

Simba and the others all looked shocked to hear just who had returned to the Pride Lands in such a long time.

"The Hyenas? I thought they were all driven out when Scar died…" Nala mused.

"Apparently not, and it looks like it's up to _me_ to drive them out again." Simba stated, he sounded like he was talking about poison when he mentioned the Hyenas. He began to walk away when Kiara soon joined him.

"Not without me, Father." Kiara told him.

"Or me." Kovu added.

"They are right Simba, we cannot allow you to do this alone." Nala said.

Simba smiled. "Alright, we'll check it out together but stay formation and nobody tries anything on their own. Got it?" he asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's go." Simba commanded.

"Race ya!" Kiara cried as she ran ahead, the others all ran after her.

Zazu huffed, annoyed. "It's like they're cubs all over again… terrific," he grumbled, before flying after them. Unknown to any of them, as they left to go deal with the Hyenas Adui was hiding in the shadowy and tall grass, watching their every move. He seemed pleased with their decision and smiled evilly.

"Yes, yes, that's it, follow the bait… and come into my parlor, said the spider to the lion." Adui muttered evilly, he stood up. "Now that their attention is drawn, time to begin stage three of the ritual."

A brief flash of red lightning struck him and when the smoke cleared, he was one. Only one being seemed to notice this occurring and that would be none other than Rafiki himself. He had ceased his daily routine right on the spot, turned to an opening in his tree home and gazed out it very seriously for once.

"Oh my, my… this cannot be good…" he mused.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey, I'm a little worried that I unintentionally made Simba and the others out of character in this chapter, if I did so or did not do so please let me know.


End file.
